No te vayas
by chesire96
Summary: Todo ocurre cuando Alemania y Italia van al cine... ¿Qué pasara para que el alemán pierda la cabeza por el italiano?


**Hola! Este es mi Reimer fic , espero que les guste.**

**Esto personajes no son de mi propiedad y poco más hay que aclarar, que lo disfruten ^^**

- ¡Vamos a ver ésta! ¡Vamos…! ¡Venga, parece interesante!

A pesar de que su compañero era mucho más corpulento y alto que él, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas convencerle.

El rubio suspiró, cansado de tener que soportar aquella actitud. Respiró hondo, conteniendo así su paciencia, aunque no le era necesaria la relajación, pocas cosas llegaban a sacarle de sus casillas.

- Accedí a traerte al cine pero acordamos que la película la elegiría yo- le recordó con voz ronca.

Aquella situación le incomodaba, el italiano no había tenido ni idea al elegir aquella película sobre la segunda guerra mundial, ambientada en la corta existencia de un judío en un campo de concentración. Definitivamente, no quería que Feliciano descubriera el desastroso pasado de los alemanes.

- Pero parece muy interesante- los colores del anuncio llamaban mucho la atención del moreno.

- No- contestó secamente Ludwig y fijó su vista en la cartelera en busca de una opción mejor.

Por desgracia, la suerte no estaba de su lado. En la cartelera solo había películas de terror, que Italia no quería ver, comedias románticas y películas infantiles, que él mismo no soportaba y no estaba dispuesto a pagar por verlas.

Durante ese breve minuto en el que el alemán dudó, Feliciano ya había comprado dos entradas en menos de lo que se dice PASTA. Ya no se podía hacer nada, exasperado, el alemán siguió al italiano hasta la sala, imaginado su horrible futuro. Se sentaron en las butacas y esperaron en silencio hasta que las luces se apagaron al empezar los trailers.

Alemania se sentía incómodo, no paraba de moverse en su asiento y las manos le sudaban. La sola idea del desprecio que sentiría el italiano después de aquella película le provocaba un nudo en el estómago.

De repente, sin previo aviso, la película empezó, lo que provocó que el rubio parara de respirar y todos sus músculos se pusieran en tensión. De mientras, el moreno intentaba concentrarse en la película pero la oscuridad y el silencio se aliaron para que un agradable sopor se hiciera con él.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del alemán cuando sintió la cabeza del italiano recostarse en su hombro. No necesitó mucho tiempo e ingenio para descubrir que su compañero se había quedado dormido.

Alemania respiró hondo, libre de sus preocupaciones y disfrutó de la película mucho más tranquilo. Pero aún no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Terminada la película, Ludwig se levantó de su sitio muy decidido pero Feliciano siguió igual, ni se inmutó, continuó dormido con la cabeza colgando a un lado ya que había perdido el hombro donde antes se apoyaba.

- Venga, Italia, despierta- le zarandeó pero no consiguió nada con eso.- Nos tenemos que ir, despierta.- Observó la sala vacía y esperó a que su amigo reaccionara.

Se le iluminaron sus ojos azules cuando el italiano abrió la boca para decir algo:

- … Pasta…- dijo sumido en un profundo sueño.

Alemania suspiró, resignado, sabía que nadie conseguía despertar a su compañero… Tenía que encontrar una solución rápida para llegar a casa lo antes posible… Por unos segundos, la idea de dejarlo allí no le importó pero terminó cambiando de opinión. Él no era tan cruel como para hacer eso.

Después de varios minutos sopesando posibilidades, la que más le convencía era cargarse al hombro a Italia y llevarlo a casa pero, de nuevo, había un inconveniente. Ludwig no sabía dónde guardaba el moreno las llaves de su casa, por lo que tendría que pasar la noche en casa del rubio.

Finalmente, salieron de cine, tal y como había pensado, ante la mirada de sorprendidos transeúntes. Durante el trayecto varios grupos de jóvenes, que salían a divertirse los sábados por las noches como éste, se rieron de ellos y comenzaron a hacer bromas pero una mirada fría e intimidante de Ludwig fue suficiente para que siguieran su camino en silencio.

Nada más llegar a la casa surgió otro problema más. El alemán no tenía una habitación de invitados donde dejar descansar a su amigo. Resopló, ese día, Italia solo le tría problemas. Aún en volandas, lo llevó hasta su habitación y lo dejó sobre su cama.

Alemania era tan considerado que se sacrificaría a dormir en el sofá y dejar a Feliciano el privilegio de descansar sobre su mullida cama.

Lo arropó dulcemente y se quedó un rato observándolo. El moreno respiraba acompasadamente y, de vez en cuando, se movía en sueños, dejando colgados los brazos a un lado de la cama. Susurraba nombres de comida y se reía con su característico "Ve-".

Ludwig se dio la vuelta y fue a salir de la habitación, estaba muy cansado, pero algo le retuvo por la camisa. Se giró y vio como el italiano le agarraba fuertemente de la camisa. El alemán medio sonrió y cogió la mano de su compañero. La abrió y se alejó de él. Cuando fue a salir escuchó las palabras que hicieron que le diera un vuelco al corazón.

- Doitsu…- susurró aún en sueños. De repente, entreabrió sus ojos ambarinos, sonriente.- No te vayas.

Las piernas de Alemania se movieron solas, se arrodillaron junto a la cama, quedando a la misma altura que la cabeza de Feliciano. Éste acercó su cara hacia la del rubio, fundiendo así sus labios en un cálido y tierno beso. Quizás solo fuera un segundo en el que el rubio dudara lo que estaba haciendo, pero terminó devolviéndole el beso, esta vez mucho más largo y lleno de sentimiento.

- No te vayas- volvió a repetir Italia.

Por toda respuesta, Alemania se arrebujó en la cama junto a él y le abrazó fuertemente. Realmente había perdido la cabeza por Feliciano.

De este modo, los dos con una sonrisa en sus rostros se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, compartiendo los sueños.


End file.
